


Beautiful Night

by CoryFireLion



Series: Of Fluffy Days and Lovely Nights [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Like loads of fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shy Lavellan, modern au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/pseuds/CoryFireLion
Summary: Of how a beautiful night turned into a wonderful night.Cullen needs to say something important to his girlfriend, but first he needs to not get himself lost in all the details he loves about her.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Of Fluffy Days and Lovely Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879006
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Beautiful Night

The sea breeze cooled the warm night on the Val Royeaux pier. The lights of the shops and businesses illuminated the lively boardwalk full of people in the typical hustle and bustle of a weekend. However, it didn't matter how many people were around.

_There she is._

Her presence illuminated the boardwalk more than any existing light on it. Auburn hair that fell perfectly without her even trying, forming waves that framed her face. Honey-colored eyes that made the stars look dull. Small, freckled nose, just like her rosy cheeks. Thin crimson lips, never painted, she didn't like it, and honestly, there was no need. _Elanor Lavellan._ Cullen could place her wherever she went, his eyes always found her. All of her was ...

_Beautiful._

"Cullen!"

Waving her hand, she walked over to where he was. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled. The world seemed to stop for a few moments, just to stare that smile, Cullen was sure of that. That smile was special, completely different from when she was with her friends or family, that smile was uniquely for him. And he couldn't thank the Maker enough for every time he saw that smile.

"Hello."

"Hey."

 _You are here_. Cullen couldn't help staring. He saw her every day, yet each time it felt like the first time. Elanor wrinkled her nose and scowled mischievously.

"Why are you seeing me that way? Is there something wrong? Do I look weird?"

"You look amazing."

The words left his mouth without thinking. Nor would he has changed them. They were completely true. Her face changed back to that beautiful smile that he was in love with, her cheeks flushed, losing sight of the freckles on them. No matter how many times he complimented her, she never seemed to get used to it, making the idea of complimenting her every moment even more tempting, just to see how cute and blushing she got with them.

"You always say the same thing."

"You always look beautiful, El."

"Liar." She said laughing, taking his arm and starting to walk.

He didn't understand why she didn't believe him. _Well, that means I'll have to repeat it to her every day until you believe it too._ And that was a task he was happy to do.

* * *

They walked along the boardwalk, paying no attention to business or people coming and going around the place. At that time, only they existed. Together, she on his arm, he feeling the world change around him as she passed by. They talked about everything from their job as agents to why Cassandra had looked at them strangely during the afternoon meeting.

"That was really weird, wasn't it?" He stiffened a little, scratching the back of his head.

 _Cassandra… you are terrible at hiding secrets._ Trying to hide his nervousness, he cleared his throat.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

“You are not going to tell me that you didn’t notice, I think she was very obvious about it. Something is up. I saw her chatting with Leliana and Josephine. Do you think they will make me wear another one of those dresses?"

He could feel a chill on his arm going through her. Cullen snorted. _Thank the Maker_ , she didn’t notice. She hit his arm.

"Hey, it's not funny! I would like to see you accompanying them for an afternoon of shopping with Viviene… and her platinum card with no credit limit."

Another chill passed through her. He chuckled.

"You say it as if _we_ hadn’t been through the same thing, remember?"

"Oh, Creators, that Gala at the Winter Palace was horrible, but the worst was the months of preparation."

"And the countless shopping sessions, all to find the _right_ outfit."

“At least I had a chance to see you in all those suits. You looked so dashing and elegant."

"And you, incredibly beautiful." She lowered her head in a vain attempt to hide the colors on her face. Her voice sounded a higher pitch than usual.

"Which was your favorite dress?"

"Mmmm, the white one with little pearls in the lace."

"Really? The girls turned it down because it looked like a wedding dress instead of one for a gala."

"What do you think of that dress?"

"I-like it. I imagined using it for real in a special occasion like…"

Her surprised gasp interrupted what she was about to say. They had left the boardwalk for quite some time. The sound of the waves was all that was heard now having left the chaos of Val Royeaux behind. Now, with the sand behind their feet, the only lights that were appreciated were those of the stars, twinkling above them, decorating the night perfectly. She released his arm and ran a few feet further. _And there she goes._

“That is the Equinor’s constellation! And that's Solium! Oh! That's Eluvia! "

The stars certainly offered an impressive sight, but Cullen was content just appreciating her while she enjoyed her favorite hobby. The emotion on Elanor's face was something Cullen was always ready to admire.

"I can't believe they look so clearly here!"

She had returned to his side, grinning wide, cheeks flushed with excitement. As she fixed her eyes on his, they were filled with curiosity.

“Cullen, what is it? You've been looking at me like that all night." He laughed a bit.

"In what way do you speak?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play innocent." He tilted his head to the side raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"I think you're going to have to be clearer, El. I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You have that look ... you're hiding something from me, I'm sure." She frowned. "Why does everyone seem to know something today that I don't?"

Cullen laughed at that question. She got so cute when she was curious. That curiosity had always motivated her to learn more about every subject imaginable. She loved talking about her newfound knowledge and he loved listening to her, and it could be hours before any of them realized the passage of time. _She definitely **is** the right one._

"El, do you still have my lucky coin?" she looked at him strangely, but nodded. "I know I gave it to you, but can you lend it to me for a moment?"

Arching an eyebrow, she put her hands to the back of her neck. The necklace with the coin attached to the center of it came out of her clothes, giving it to his hand. Cullen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Elanor was confused.

"Cullen?" He opened his eyes, fixing them on hers, and smiling sweetly at her.

"It’s a beautiful night, but even the stars pale in your presence, love." The colors rose to Elanor's face.

"You always say such things ..."

"They are all true, El. Never doubt that." Cullen took her hands in his, rubbing the backs of them. She squeezed them, smiling at him. He continued.

"You know? I've been thinking that maybe if I tell you enough how beautiful you are; you might start to believe me. At least now when I compliment you, you don't run away anymore." She snorted, the colors in her face accentuating even more.

“That was two years ago, Cullen. It will take you several more to get me to believe the compliments..."

"That has always seemed a bit sad to me." He moved a little closer to her. "That you cannot see what I see in you as clear as the sunlight in the day or the brightness of the stars at night."

"Flatterer."

"Well, _I'm trying_." They both laughed, releasing a bit of the tension they both felt.

"If all this progress took you two years, who knows how long it will take for me to get used to your flattery." Cullen's smile grew bigger.

"How about we find out?" She looked at him confused. He kissed her hands and knelt before her. Elanor's honey eyes went wide.

"Cullen?!"

"Elanor Lavellan, marry me." The elf's eyes filled with tears, which fell freely down her red cheeks. Cullen's eyes reddened. “I want to spend the rest of our days together, listening to the product of your tireless curiosity, sharing laughter and tears. I want to remind you every day how perfect you are, with your strengths and weaknesses, just as you accepted mine. " His grip tightened. "You were in the lowest moment of my life, and now I just want to bring happiness to your life, just as you brought happiness to mine." Tears were now beginning to fall from the eyes of the man, who laughed nervously at the silence of the young woman. "Please say something before I have a heart attack-"

"I do!"

Tears increased their flow in both, Cullen put his hands awkwardly in his pockets, searching desperately, finally finding the small box, opening it revealing its contents. A gasp muffled by her hands came from Elanor. The ring was made of jade, with white gold filigree in a framework that resembled the horns of the hallas, her favorite animal, and in the middle of them small details, that resembled the stars that she loved so much. The ring fit perfectly on her finger. They looked at each other and laughed. Cullen placed his hand on her cheek, wiping the last tears that fell from her eyes.

 _I will make sure that the only tears you shed are of happiness._ And placing his other hand on her face, he kissed her. Slowly and smoothly, without any rush. They had their whole life ahead of them. They knew there would be ups and downs, those two years together were not easy. But they made it through. They had continued to advance and they'll continue to do so. Hand in hand. **_Together_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
